


Changing the timeline

by Magicalgames



Category: Orange is the New Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalgames/pseuds/Magicalgames
Summary: What if everything that happened after season 3 could be changed? A few of the ladies wake up & realize that they are back in the camp, and they all get together & decided to try to prevent certain things from happening.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Realization

“Wake up ladies” a voice that sounded like Maxwell's called over the intercom system at Litchfield’s minimum-security institution.

Taystee wakes up and is immediately confused about why they were woken by the PA system. Then, she looked around, and realized that she was back in her single bed at camp. “We’re still here?” she whispered, slowly realizing that Poussey must still be alive. With that, she gets up, and gets ready fast and sees Poussey and her other friends in the process.

“Hey girl! What’s goin’ on?” they exclaimed while heading to the cafeteria.

“You look ready to faint like a newbie.” Cindy said. “And somehow lookin’ pale. Impressive.”

“I think I just had the craziest & weirdest dream ever. I’ll tell y’all once we sit down” Taystee sighed as they got in line. The girls chatted about other random things going on as they got their trays and sat down at their table. Taystee, looking around, saw that two of the old guards were on duty in there.

“Is this dream crazier than Fig actually getting fired?” Watson asked.

“It is actually. Did we have bed bugs recently?” Taystee questions.

“No, that sounds crazy though. What happened?” Someone asked.

“Girl. I said I’ll tell you after we sit down.” Taystee said

The girls chatted about the upcoming Mother’s Day event that was occurring in two days as they got their trays and went to their table.

(Taystee tells the story of what happened in her dream from Mother’s Day – up to the end of season 7.)

* * *

Around the cafeteria, similar conversations were taking place as the girls that had had the dream told their friends, and like what always happens, the story had spread around to everyone that either didn't have the weird dream, or hadn't heard it from someone in their own group. 

* * *

After breakfast, the girls headed outside, still quietly talking about the dream.

“I think I heard the Spanish girls & the suburbs talking about this too” Suzanne whispered, sounding confused.

“If they are, and more of us had the dream, we should talk about this together & come up with a plan.” Taystee decided.

“Sounds good, who’d you hear talking Suzanne?” Black Cindy asked.

“Uh, Chapman & Nicky from the white girls, and Gloria & Maritza were talking as well.”

“Alright, Poussey and I will go talk to the 4 of them and see if they had the dream while you guys find a table.” Taystee decided. 


	2. First planning session

After Poussey & Taystee talked to the white and Latina girls, & confirmed that each of their dreams had had the same major events occurring, and they all decided that one or two girls from each group would meet up in the library the next day after breakfast to talk through some plans, the two of them met back up with the other girls at their table. “That went well” Stated Poussey “hopefully the meeting tomorrow will go just as good”

“Bet it will. We still all gotta keep this low though, you know?”

“Well yeah, that’s obvious” Cindy whispered. “Can’t have any guards finding out, and tryin’ to stop us, thinking that they know best.”

“Suzanne, no talking to anyone about this, ya got it?” Taystee asked

“Clear. Yup, totally clear.” Suzanne nodded energetically

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day rolled around with Gloria, Nicky, Piper, Taystee, and Poussey meeting up in the library after they finished breakfast, like planned. After checking to make sure no guards were listening in, they started talking.

“Alright, I already talked to Daya & Aleida about what happens on mother’s day tomorrow.” Gloria started. “They’ll try to make sure that no little Diaz’s get into this building, but we should all be watching, just in case.”

“That’s good, should keep the any big chaos down tomorrow.” Piper put in “We’ll make sure to tell the others & get it spread around” Poussey added and the rest nodded in agreement.

Next, they started to talk about what to do about MCC and the money issues. “I’ll try to call Marka and Les, see if either of them can donate any money” Nicky sighed. “Not looking forward to the conversation, but if it’s necessary, then…” she trailed off while rolling her eyes.

“I’ll call my family and see what they can do for this. I’m sure they will be willing” Piper said.

“You two should definitely do that when you get a chance, but that might just be a temporary thing” Taystee put in. “We need to come up with another plan, in case MCC still comes in.”

“I remember that they had some people come around for a tour a little while before they came in.” Gloria said. ‘’Maybe we can do something during the tour to prevent it.”

“I’m in” they all agreed, then Taystee spoke up again.

“Wait, what if MCC comin’ was why this place didn’t close down earlier, with us all sent somewhere else?” She asked. “I’m definitely not willin’ to see my girl here die again, but I don’t wanna be separated from her either.

“Maybe we can let them come in & do their thing for a bit, but with us still changing things so that this place doesn’t get absolutely horrible.” Poussey contributed.

“Like making sure that guard doesn’t get a chance to kill Alex” Piper spoke after checking to see where the nearest guard was. When the others looked confused, she told them what Alex had told her went on in the greenhouse while everyone was somewhere else.

“Alright, so Caputo will likely hire this guy again, along with those others, so we should either write an anonymous letter, telling him that he should do a background check on all of these new guards he’s got, or we just wait, and make sure that there’s always someone around to help Alex when the dude tries to get her.” Gloria reasoned.

“So, we wait for the greenhouse?” Nicky questioned. “I say that, once we see these new guys, Piper, you and Alex figure out if you recognize any of them, then send an anonymous letter to Caputo, telling him.” She told her.

“That sounds like a plan” Taystee put in. ”Alright, I think we’ve done enough planning for now. We should talk more another time what we should do about MCC, since they might need to come if we all want to stay together.”

The girls talked for another minute or so, then left to their jobs, another location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the show the bedbugs were either from Lucy, daya's sister, or from O'Neill & Bells roadside couch. Comment which one you think it was, cause that will probably decide if these girls are still getting bedbugs or not, lol. Next chapter will likely be mother's day, and the day after.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, everything went as normal for a mother’s day in prison. The mothers hung out with their children, some inmates were helping at different booths, and everyone was having great time.

Early afternoon, Aleida decided that she was thirsty, and wanted some juice. Remembering what Mendoza had talked to them about, she sent Emiliano to go get her some juice, and told Lucy to go play with Eva, and Aleida got her juice about 2 minutes later.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, your mom coming to visit you at all today?” Alex asks Piper

“No, she’s busy talking to her non-incarcerated children.” The blonde rolled her eyes “I should go call her soon though, talk about the money situation here and stuff.”

“Yeah, ‘cause that’s exactly what your mom wants to hear on mother’s day.” Alex huffs.

“Well, at least I’ll have talked to her” Chapman shrugs and stretches out. “This is much more comfortable though, lets just stay here.” The brunette laughs a bit, then settles back in behind Piper.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*A few days later*

After sitting down next to Lorna, Nicky told the group that she had talked to her dad, and he agreed to send some donations in to help. She said that Marka, her mother, was going to think about it, but to not expect anything. ‘I spent like 3 hours talking to them yesterday about this you know. Everyone should be thanking me for this.”

Piper piped up next, “I talked to my family the other day, I think I might have gotten them to think it was a good idea for donations to be given but, we’ll see what happens.” She shrugged. “I’m pretty sure they don’t want me to be sent away where they can’t visit and tell me about how I’m ruining everyone’s lives either.”

“Mine would probably do the same, if she ever visited.” Nicky pointed her fork at Piper.

“Your parents wouldn’t complain about stuff.” “You would.” Alex smirks.

The other girls oohed at piper, then kept chatting and eating.

“What’s going on over here?” Nicky asks after walking up to the black girls on the yard.

“Not much. What’chu guys doin’ here?” Black Cindy replies.

“Just wanted to inform you guys that Chapman & I talked to people, and got some things settled” Nicky says while putting her hands into her pockets.

“Nice, hopefully that’ll do something, maybe just slow things down though.” Taystee shrugs.

“Maybe.” Alex says. “But maybe things will at least change a little, or not happen.”

“Possibly” Cindy shrugs.

They then continued to chat for a little longer, while Piper and Red were talking to Gloria. After a couple minutes, Daya walked up to where Gloria was talking to Red & Piper.

“Hey, guys.” She said quietly. “So, John and I was just talking, and he said that Caputo would be touring a few guys around in about a week or so.” 

“I don’t think you knew about that tour before.” Gloria asks her questioningly.

“I asked him some vague questions about what might be happening to this place later on. And Aleida had apparently heard about it from Maritza, then decided to tell me about it” Diaz shrugs again. “I also told him that he can just get things for our baby from one of those donation places if he wants instead of going to my family’s house.”

“Nice thinking” Red raised her eyebrow & showed a small smile.

“Thanks” Daya says shyly.

“Alright, well, You’d better go back to the others and share the information we gave. We’ll need to have another meeting about if we should do anything during the tour or anything” Gloria says. “Maybe in about 4 days so everyone coming can think about what they want to say.”

“That sounds good. See you all later.” Piper says and then leaves with Red to go meet back up with Nicky and Alex.


End file.
